What The Heart Desires
by Sailor Ayamee
Summary: Growing up Prince Remiel knew that one day he would never ascend to the throne. Years after his birth the heir had finally been born to Queen Lady Serenity and all was right in the universe. Chaos had thought to be gone forever but, with The Nibiru Clan having their sights on the Prince will darkness finally prevail in the age old battle?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope that you all will stick with me on this journey I am creating. This is my second fan fiction that I've ever posted ever, so I'm a little nervous about it. Forgive me for any mistakes I do not have a beta. Reviews are very welcome and I would appreciate them! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and all rights are reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. Original characters and concept belong to me. **

The night was young and lively. Music filled the crystalline palace from every corner. The holy light of the moon shone brightly causing the crystal that made the palace its self shine like a beacon that could be seen from every corner of the earth. The ballroom of the palace had been filled almost to the brim with people of all races and countries. Sailor Senshi from all over the galaxy were also in attendance to celebrate one thing: Princess Usako Serenity's sixteenth birthday. Modern music played causing everyone to dance wildly and freely. Usako was surrounded by four other girls who were all having the time of their lives. Usako smiled and laughed with her friends without a care in the world.

Usako had looked like her father instead of her mother which had been quite odd to anyone who knew of her heritage. She was small but she had received her fathers long legs and arms and even his beautiful lavender hair. Her eyes were blue; pure wasn't the word to describe them. She was dressed in a strapless princess cut mermaid dress that hugged her small curves. It was colored to match her hair but, it had been slightly lighter. Unlike her mother as well as her grandmother she had short hair that landed just below her shoulders. Two round buns sat on either side of her head and a slight wave was added for appeal.

The King and Queen stood off to the distance dancing themselves. Queen Lady Serenity hadn't changed and her love for her husband, Helios, hadn't either. She smiled sweetly as Helios held her in his arms caressing her softly. She turned her back to him and he resumed holding her. They then shared a inaudible laugh and the Queen smiled once more. Helios whispered into her ear causing her to blush, so she turned around and tapped his chest lightly causing him to giggle. They were at their best.

The four girls dancing around the Princess had been her chosen Sailor Senshi that were to uphold their duty to protect her. Just as her mother's Senshi were from the asteroid belt so were Usako's; picked just for her. Sailor Iris was born of the asteroid Iris. She was the tallest of the group with a slender figure. Long straight blonde hair covered her head and stopped just below her her bottom. She wore a simple grey colored floor length gown that was loose fitting with a simple band fitting across her waist. Iris was the Senshi of Sky and could control the clouds above. Dancing next to her was Sailor Hebe. She was shorter than the previous girl but she was the oldest if the four being eighteen. Brown locks fell to her shoulders and bounced every time she moved. She wore a tight knee length gold colored dress that covered both arms and her chest. She was the Senshi of Energy and also the Leader of the Princess' Senshi.

Rocking awkwardly next to Usako on her left was Sailor Metis. Metis was the youngest and probably the shortest of the group. She had the face of a child even for being fifteen. Metis wore her silver colored hair in a simple pixie cut that she loved to maintain. Her dress was short and considered something that a ballet dancer would wear. It was colored white but, it didn't mesh well her pale skin. Metis was the Senshi of Metal. Lastly, Sailor Flora couldn't stop giggling next to Metis. Her florescent green hair was cut into an all around even bob. She wore a dull green dress that stopped below her knees. Flora, like her namesake, was the Senshi of Nature.

They were best friends. They grew up together from birth. Those girls were her protectors but, they never truly had to 'protect' her. Crystal Tokyo had been at peace even before Lady Serenity took the throne. Although, her mother was gone and so were her guardians the Queen had her own protectors. The Sailor Quartet stood in different areas of the ballroom watching the inhabitants closely. Pallas was in one corner happily playing with a small doll. From time to time her blue eyes scanned the area. Not to far from her was her younger sister Juno. She stood with her arms crossed tapping a green heel against the ground to the music. The oldest of the Quartet, Ceres, stood watch by the Queen keeping a close eye on her best friend and charge. Vesta danced wildly in another part of the ballroom not taking her duty too seriously.

Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, stood next to the Queen's Advisor, Diana, on the next floor watching from above. Diana was in her human form and wore a short gray strapless dress with long flowing gray hair that fell almost to her knees. Hotaru had grown out of her short hair and now donned shoulder length hair. She wore a purple gown that flowed when she walked. They laughed as they watched from above.

The party had seemed to go on forever, well at least to the Prince. Remiel was the oldest of the Queen's children. He had turned twenty one a few months back and being at a sixteen year old's birthday bash was something that didn't interest him. Remiel was considered 'The Golden Prince'. He could control the lesser powered Golden Crystal that his grandfather once possessed. His father and he worked on controlling the lesser powered crystal everyday. Although Helios was King he was still the guardian and would be forevermore. That was wonderful and all but Remiel couldn't stand those who called him family. Bitterness had taken over him since he was a child; his soul seemingly lost.

He had checked out from the party everyone seemed to enjoy so much and headed to the palace gardens. Remiel had been happy to get away from anything that had to do with Usako. His Knights, his protectors, were nowhere around and he was glad about that too. He never seemed to get time to himself. Remiel was very tall like his grandfather, the former King, skinny, and lanky. Although that was the case he had resembled Neo Queen Serenity almost identically. Remiel's head was covered with blonde hair and he was blessed with his grandmother's crystal blue eyes. He wore a pure white suit with matching white shoes and tie. The palace garden was beautiful. It was filled with a sea of red roses. In the middle of the garden was a large white fountain that spouted the purest of waters. He found a solemn bench and slouched down slightly into it. Although the music was blaring he felt at peace here. He could fill his grandmother's spirit in the garden and he always found his self here whenever he needed some peace. Giggling girls crept past him but he ignored them and let his thoughts take over.

* * *

She was beautiful like the devil in a red dress. She was curvaceous and the silky red dress fit her like a glove. Long black hair swayed as she walked and she kept her pouty red painted lips perched. She skimmed a hand across the water that filled the fountain as she crept closer to the Prince. Once he was in site a smirk crawled across her lips. Blue eyes scanned the Prince and her target was alone. Perfect. Once she arrived at the Prince's side the young man watched as she sat down.

"My Prince? Why the sad face?" She asked with convincing worry on her face.

Remiel didn't answer just yet. He looked to the woman starting down at her hips and then carried his eyes up to her breast. He studied them for a moment but his glance was interrupted when a slender finger was pressed under his chin and raised eye level to the woman. She smirked and he shook his head releasing the soft touch he had received from her.

"Truthfully?" He said before looking away, "Its none of your business." Remiel would get lost in her soulless blue eyes.

"I think you're lying Prince. I'm fully aware of what troubles you." She replied seductively.

Remiel quickly turned his head and a frown appeared on his face. No one truly knew how he felt so what gave this woman, who he didn't know, the right to tell him otherwise?

"You don't have a clue. You don't know me.. no one do-" He was cut off by the woman placing her lips onto his. He relaxed and they shared a passionate kiss.

After a few moments she released from him and a smirk swam across her lips. Remiel sat back slowly and thought about how perfect the kiss he just received was.

"Do what your heart heart desires and all your wishes will come true," She smiled as she ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

Remiel still sat quietly still thinking about the kiss. Something about it was just like heaven. He felt like he had sold his soul.

"Now, here's my number," She stated while pulling a small piece of paper from her bossum and placed it in his hand, "Call me sometime." She then stood up to walk away.

Remiel stood quickly and grabbed her wrist gently and turned her to face him. "Wait," He looked down then back up, "What is your name?" He asked intently.

The woman grinned and raised her other hand to caress his face.

"You can call me Andromeda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Just the concept and original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The ground that the 'Illuminated Palace' stood on was black, charred, and dead. The palace was probably the only thing on the dreaded planet that had any type of light to it. It covered several acres of land and dead trees littered the outside of the palace. No one actually knew how many people inhibited the palace and not one asked questions for fear of reprisal. Not a soul wanted to step foot near the unholy place unless they were summoned and if they were they would never return back to wherever they came from.

A long slender sickly woman laid across a violet covered plush sofa. Her breathing was shallow and hoarse and you could almost see the breath leaving her tender frame. She closed her eyes slowly and rested them for a long moment. The room she was in was dimly lit by several candles that were placed strategically on the walls that kept her safe. Fog traveled against the floor of the room as well as the other floors of the palace.

A lone figure approached the sickly woman and fell to one knee. She then looked up and rose to her feet. She was suited in a fuku that showed that she was a Sailor Senshi. The collar around her neck was a washed out blue and the bodice, that stopped below her breast, was black and showed her toned stomach. The ribbon on her chest was the same color as the collar she had worn. The skirt she wore was black with a blue trim around the bottom and the same color blue ribbon rested on her back. Six inch stilettos occupied her feet. The woman on the sofa motioned for the younger woman to move closer and so she did. The sickly woman eyed her closely as if telling her to speak.

"Mother, Andromeda has gotten the Prince interested in her. It will only be a matter of time before we have him." The younger woman said without looking her 'mother' completely in the eye.

The sickly woman coughed quietly and with as much strength as she could muster she sat up and glared at her daughter. It took her a moment to find the words.

"Dysomnia, I could care less what Nemesis is doing with that prince until he is brought to me, " She held a closed fist to her mouth and coughed once more, "Get me human souls. Now."

The Senshi nodded and bowed once again. "Yes, anything for you Mother Sheebah." With that the Senshi removed herself from the presence of the exalted one.

Sheebah coughed once more and sighed heavily. She laid back into the sofa and closed her eyes slowly. A low growl escaped her lips thinking about the Moon Kingdom. Queen Selenity had been her sworn enemy since the day she was shunned for siding with Nehelenia. But, like Beryl before Nehelenia, they couldn't get the job done and were defeated by the power of the Silver Crystal. It seemed like every being the 'Great Mistress' had chosen failed and Sheebah was determined to be the one to bring that dreaded lineage down. If only she had the strength.

"Humans, although weak and helpless... have some of the strongest energies in the universe... I must have them... to regain my power!" She stated to no one but herself. Soon after she found herself drifting off using the strength she had for one day.

* * *

"Where is Remiel? I'm getting tired of training without him being here. Does he even take this shit seriously?" A sly looking man asked; shaggy brown hair covering his eyes.

Coming up behind him was Amethyst the leader of the Prince's Guard. He slapped the younger man on the back of his head. He glared with deep blue eyes. "Jasper, watch your mouth. Remiel may be our friend but he is still our Prince. Show some respect." He finished annoyed. Jasper grabbed the back of his head and rubbed it with agitation. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the side.

Agate sat not to far from the others reading a novel. He didn't have any interest in their quarrels. Training was training and when they were doing that he preferred not to be around them. He scratched the black hair on his head and eyed the others with a bit of agitation.

The youngest Knight, Quartz, was the last to arrive. He was always the late one, never able to except responsibility. Once Quartz reached the others he bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Sorry guys...I... was..." He couldnt catch his breath fast enough before Amethyst stood behind him glaring.

"It doesn't matter what you were doing. Be on time next time or I will personally hunt you down myself." Amethyst finished and pushed the boy slightly.

Quartz stumbled a bit and almost tripped over his shoe laces. He slowly cowered over to Agate and sat next to him and hid slightly. Agate and Quartz were very close but, Agate couldn't stand Jasper. Amethyst was a different story in himself. He was very loyal to the Prince and his loyalty even surpassed the loyalty he had for the Queen and King. He expected for every one of the Prince's Guard to have the same loyalty. Although they did actually have the same loyalty as him he questioned it most times.

With all the Knights in attendance Amethyst called for them to follow him to the Training Grounds of the palace. Agate sat up from the bench and Quartz followed quietly behind. Jasper grimaced as he followed with his hands in his pocket. If Amethyst wasn't so much more powerful than him he'd have his way with him in battle.

Several moments later they arrived at the training grounds. It was large and spacious with very little objects in the way. The ground was made of dirt and made easy to hold footing. A small watering hole was placed on the far right side and weapons were near the opening of the grounds. King Helios stood there waiting for the young men to arrive. Once he saw them he walked up to them with an eyebrow raised.

"Where is Remiel?" He asked eyeing Amethyst closely.

"Your majesty, unfortunately he will not be joining us today. He won't come out of his room." Amethyst said after he showed respect by bowing.

Helios nodded and kept the thought he had received. "Well at any rate, let's start today's sparring session. Please pair up with your partners." Helios finished and stepped back giving the guard space.

Jasper and Quartz moved away from Agate and Amethyst preparing their fighting stances. They always went first. Jasper could control the moisture in the air and he could control water if the adequate source was near by. Quartz as different then mostly everyone. He could control the Chi in his body and with that he used it to power himself up and even manifest it into attacking energy.

Jasper began to move his hands melodically and Quartz focused his mind causing a white aura to consume his frame. Jasper raised his hands quickly and the water from the water hole had risen and collected moisture in the air. Jasper moved his hands controlling the water and moved it to his head. Quartz clentched his fist and lunged towards Jasper with lightning speed. Jasper side stepped just in time before Quartz's fist connect with his face. Quartz skidded to a halt and turned around. He cracked his neck and ran towards the man again with a palm open. He yelled and a blast of energy left his palm and sped towards Jasper.

Jasper grinned and pulled the water in front of him. He moved his hand effectively freezing it and using it as a shield. The energy blast smashed against the shield and Jasper stood behind the vaporized shield with a smirk.

"Is that all you got little Quartz?" Jasper said chuckling. He always let his guard down.

Quartz did not respond, he just let his fist do the talking. While Jasper was busy chuckling the boy sped up to Jasper and punched the man in his face with a right hook. Jasper stumbled a few feet and then was hit with a left hook and then a kick to the stomach causing him to fall to his bottom.

Quartz jumped backwards and landed on one foot. "Is that all you've got Jasper?" Quartz said before laughing.

Helios stepped in between the two and raised both hands into the air. "Quartz has won this round, Knights, " He then walked over to Jasper and helped him to his feet. "And you Jasper. You're too confident, leaving your guard at stake." Jasper ignored the King and dusted himself off.

Jasper glared at Quartz and took his leave to a small bench away from the open grounds. Quartz followed his just to annoy him. Next Amethyst and Agate took to the open field. Neither one said a thing to each other.

Amethyst stood staring at Agate with a sword in his hand; his weapon of choice. Agate covered his mouth while yawning and held on loosely to the whip in his hand.

"Knights, spar!" Helios called to them from a distance.

Amethyst raised a free hand and the Earth crumbled into pieces before him. A large chuck rose into the air he kicked it with all his might launching the piece of earth at Agate. Agate braced his self planting his feet into the ground while the piece of ground flew at him. He pulled the whip into the air and set it ablaze. He brought it down and smashed the earth into pieces.

Agate then swung the whip above his head and cracked it at Amethyst; flames blared from the whip flaring up at Amethyst. Amethyst dodged the whip and flames all together and lunged at Agate bringing down his sword. Agate rose his whip just in time to pulled it in front of his face blocking the sword from slicing his face. Amethyst had a plan and he was going to win this match. with a swift movement of his leg the blonde  
tripped Agate and the black haired male fell backwards and as fast as he fell the ground below him fell through and Amethyst pushed him into the hole.

Agate hollered and hit the bottom of the hole with a thud. Helios ran up and assisted Agate out of the hole. Once Agate repositioned himself Helios placed a hand on his shoulder. "Although, that was a trick of treachery Amethyst has won the match." Helios finished and Amethyst walked away.

"Well Knights, we're done for the day. You may all retire to your quarters." Helios nodded to them then took his leave.

Amethyst was the first to followed by the other three. Agate and Quartz disappeared from the group and Jasper found himself alone. He fumed silently to himself. "Now what am I supposed to do?" He shrugged and hung his head as he headed down the crystal corridor.

* * *

Remiel laid across his bed in deep thought. His slightly muscular chest was exposed and he only wore boxers and a pair of socks. That woman, Andromeda, kept appearing in his mind and she wouldn't leave. There was something about her that drawn him to her. She was beautiful and just too good to be true. Remiel held the piece of paper into the air and read the number that was written across it. He had damn near memorized the number by now after reading it so many times.

After studying the number he sat up and looked around. He had finally decided to call her and see what she was about. "Call Andromeda." He spoke to no one in particular.

Soon a loud ringing sound blared around Remiel's room. Then it stopped and it was silent for a moment. Then Andromeda's voice filled the room like a Siren.

"This is Andy." She spoke softly but power still rang through her voice.

Remiel grinned slightly. "Hey, Andromeda? This is Rem. Was wondering did you want to get coffee or something?"

Andromeda was quiet for a moment. "Why not? Let's meet at Crystal Coffee tomorrow around three?"

Remiel smiled while blushing slightly. He regained his composure. "Okay, that's great. Tomorrow it is." Then the other line clicked and Remiel fell back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and blinked a few times. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

"Queenie, PallaPalla had so much fun at Usako's party!" Pallas said as she jumped from side to side around Lady Serenity.

Lady Serenity smiled as she watched Pallas scurry around her. Ceres, Juno, and Vesta stood around the throne room in different areas. Vesta watched the people below living their lives like there was never any troubles. Lady Serenity combed through a long pink pigtail. The event went without a hitch and she was quite happy about the outcome.

Ceres walked up the Lady Serenity's throne and set on the arm rest. "Rem wasn't around for the entire party Usa. I wonder what that was about." Ceres asked with wonddr in her eyes.

Lady Serenity didn't look her friend in her eyes. She had a hard time with Remiel ever since Usako was born. He never came to terms with not being able to take the throne, he just could never be second best.

"Oh come on Ceres. He's twenty one now and he'll stop aging soon. You know as well as I do he didn't want to be at a sixteen year old's birthday party." She said while combing her hand through thick stands of pink hair.

Ceres shrugged, she knew her friend was lying. She knew that the Queen had been upset about her son. He seemed so aloof and disrespectful. Lady Serenity couldn't take it at times but she often remembered that she was rebellious when she was a child... but not to this extent.

"Queenie, PallaPalla still had fun." Pallas said happily, "RemRem will be fine! PallaPalla knows!"

Lady Serenity couldn't help but smile. Pallas always made her smile. Juno just looked at her older sister and then crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "At any rate he's going ton have to deal with it. The Silver Crystal is no this birth right." She said without looking at Lady Serenity.

Vesta sighed looking at her sister. They all sighed looking at her. "Don't act like that Juno. We already know that!" Vesta said with almost a hint of anger.

Juno shrugged it off. She couldn't help the truth. They all knew the truth it just seemed like no one wanted to believe it. Juno felt like she had to bring everyone back to reality every since time they talked about this situation. Lady Serenity eyed Juno disheartened. She had been tired of Remiel's attitude but she just didn't know how to deal with it. She prayed over the Silver Crystal and asked her mother for guidance everyday.

Soon the sliding door to the throne room opened and Hotaru followed by Diana they had serious looks on their faces that caught Lady Serenity's attention.

"We have some news for you Usa." Hotaru stated with a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah! Let her tell you." Diana continued after her.

Hotaru pulled out a small square from the pocket of the black skirt she was wear. She pressed a small bottom and it unfolded and a hologram of a black planet appeared. Lady Serenity frowned looking that the hologram, she knew exactly what the planet was.

"As we all know this is planet Nemesis. Lately we have been getting word of power surges and energy spikes." Hotaru said before turning off the hologram. She stepped closer and Diana followed closely behind.

"It's nothing now but, we did send out a droid to check the planet out. We've received pictures but the planet looks desolate." Diana continued after Hotaru.

Worry covered Lady Serenity's face after Diana finished. The people of Nemesis caused problems before but it was awfully strange that a planet that was supposed to be devoid of life had energy spikes. Lady Serenity tapped her finger against her lip in thought while all the senshi and her advisor looked to her for a course of action.

"Keep an eye on the planet. See if you can get any closer and-"

BOOM!

A loud and obnoxious blast to a building interrupted the meeting. Lady Serenity rose to her feet in shock; she could hear the screams her the palace. The Senshi looked closely out of any available window trying to catch what was going on.

"Oh sweet Serenity... Usako is out there!" Lady Serenity called to the Senshi and they all gasped.


End file.
